Jiso Tatakau
Jiso Tatakau Jiso Tatakau, or Self Propelled Combat, is the use of fluidity and momentum to format into a combat situation. This style of combat, created by Noah Jaunsin, allows a user to attack someone with a continueing forward momentum. This helps to increase the power of a hit and the speed of flowing into a follow up attack. This fighting style is often called Parkour Fighting, as this was the orriginal name that Noah Jaunsin. Parkour Parkour is a training discipline using movement that developed from obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from A to B in the most efficient way possible.They do this using only their bodies and their surroundings to propel themselves. Furthermore, they try to maintain as much momentum as is possible in a safe manner. Parkour can include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like, depending on what movement is deemed most suitable for the given situation. The use of such can be as follows: *Running towards a high wall and then jumping and pushing off the wall with a foot to reach the top of the wall *Moving from a position hanging from a wall-top or ledge, to standing on the top or vaulting over to the other side *Vaulting over obstacles *Jumping and landing accurately with the feet on small or narrow obstacles *Jumping and catching a ledge with the hands while the feet land on the vertical surface below. *using a rolling motion to help absorb large impacts. Free Running Free Running, like parkour, is the use of movement to travers terrains as quickly as possible. Free Running can be used in almost anylocation. Its only distinct difference is that is majorly will work on speed rather than finesse. It's purpose is to be used to provide the fastest, most efficient way to get from point A to point B. As stated previously this can be done through, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like. In combat this can be used to quickly chase down a target. It can also be use as an agile means to get arround the target. Doing so could allow the user to work the target over from multiple angles in a short amount of time. It provides great use to continuing the flow of combos and essential can keep a fight going until the user wants it to stop. Self Propelled Combat Self Propelled Combat is a pretty self explanitory concept. It is the use of one own propulsion to enhance their combat. This can be infused by jumping off a wall to give a kick more momentum and gravity force behind it, making it stronger for example. The strategy behind this is for the user to always have a great sense of his surrounding environment. Also the user must have a great sense of reflexes and agility to ge able to perform such actions in a quick and rapid succession. Now even though this states itself as being "Self Propelled", that is not always the case, the use of this combat can often be done using momentum transfered from the opponent. Rolling with the punches if you will. An example would be the user getting punched in the face then turning their body completely around and using the force from that punch to spin it into a counter punch the opponent would have time to react to normally. The versatility of this form of combat strongly relies on that of the user's ability however. As long as the user is confident and comfortable in the situation and has the reaction time needed, litterally anything can be flowed into a follow up attack with this form of combat. Category:Fighting styles Category:LightFang Category:Combat